Forever?
by Silver Rose-17
Summary: He promised her forever but did he really intend on keeping his promise, was this all just some cruel game to him, or did he really feel something? Rated T for safety. Please Read and Review...it should be good.
1. she wasn't ready

Draco," Hermione said softly as lay next to him. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?" She asked contemplating what his answer would be.

" I see myself being...27," He said in mock seriousness. "Draco I'm being serious," Hermione said as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and smiled. "Okay, Okay," he said giving in.

"I see myself with you, married maybe, a small child possibly, but one thing I know for sure is I see myself loving you...forever," He whispered the last part in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She shifted her position and laid her head on his chest. " I see myself loving you too...forever," she said allowing a smile to grace her lips.

"I wish we could stay like this," she said motioning with one of her hands then laid it on his chest. "Forever," Draco sighed. "We can love," He said kissing her temple. "And it seems like we may be using that word a little to much," They both burst out laughing.

Hermione gasped and shot up in her bed. She wiped the tears that were steadily pouring from her eyes. The small flat was completely dark and she wondered what time it was. She let her eyes wonder around the room looking for the clock. Her eyes settled on his empty side of the bed. The cover still neatly tucked in. She wiped away the last tear and rolled out of bed.

She knelt beside the toilet and waited for it to come it always did. Ever since he left one month ago her life had fallen apart. She hadn't gone outside or talked to anyone. She could feel the nasty fluid crawling up her throat as she leaned over the toilet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione!" Harry yelled banging on her front door. "Hermione!" She put her head against the door and sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked exasperated just loud enough for him to hear her. "Hermione, you have got to stop this constant moping," Her anger flared as she opened the door.The sun was blindingly bright. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him inside.

"Moping?" she asked angrily. "Is that what you think this is?" She said poking him hard in the chest.

"Its been a month 'Mione," Harry said shaking his head. "So, yes that is what I think it is," She sunk to the floor as the tears flowed freely.

"You don't understand Harry," She said struggling to control her emotions. "You don't know what its like for someone who promised you forever to just walk away," Harry kneeled in front of his broken friend and put his arms around her.

"What if Ginny just up and left you, how would you feel then?" She asked as the tears were subsiding.

"I would be heart broken," he said and put a finger under her chin, making her look at him. "But I would find some way to move on, and live," Hermione nodded knowing that he was right.

"I'll be back in an hour, I want you to be ready for the day, We are going to go out," Hermione nodded once more and watched him leave. She picked herself up off the floor and walked into the bathroom vomiting once more before taking a hot shower. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to see people, but she really had no choice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called out staring at the front door. "It's me, Hermione," Harry said with a smile hidden in his tone. "Come on, we had an agreement," Hermione nodded even though he couldn't see her and slowly made her way toward the door. Harry looked at her appearance and almost laughed. She was wearing a tank top and mini-skirt and had huge sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Hermione, it's the middle of August," He said pointing to her attire. "Well its hot out here, and the sun is blindingly bright," She said glaring at him. "Okay, Okay, I'll take what I can get," Hermione gasped as she tried to control her emotions. "Don't say that!" she ordered. He only nodded not wanting to upset her more.

She turned around and locked the door magically before following him to the lifts. Each step bringing her closer and closer to the outside world. She breathed slowly trying to calm her beating heart and she felt nauseated. "Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her with concern. "I'm fine Harry, just nervous," She said before he could ask the question.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Harry Potter," Said a booming voice from behind them. "Fancy meeting you here," said the loud gentleman. "Pipkin," Harry said in a pleased voice. "How've you been?" The man just nodded and looked at the attractive woman beside him. "My oh my, Who is this wonderful lady your with?" he said sizing up Hermione.

"Pipkin, this is Hermione Granger my friend from school," He said in a careful voice. "Hermione this is Charles Pipkin, a business associate of mine," Hermione shook his hand.

"Aren't you the one who used to date D-"Harry cut him off with a menacing glare. "Yes she used to date _Ronald Weasley_," Harry said in a firm voice. Pipkin nodded and smiled.

"Pleasure seeing you again Harry," he said eyeing Hermione weirdly. "Hermione nice to meet you, sorry but I must be going," She politely nodded her head and started heading off in search of a bathroom. "Harry, do you mind if I go to the bookshop, you can go to the Quidditch shop across the street," Hermione said trying to seem comfortable.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea to leave you al-"

"Nonsense, I'll be fine, run along then," she said with an air of finality. She headed in the direction of the shop. As soon as she was inside she ran to the back of the store looking for the bathroom. She ran wildly and blindly due to the tears that were starting to appear.

Suddenly, she landed on the floor sending her sunglasses flying. "Oh, I'm so very sorry," said a voice she knew all to well. She tried to keep her eyes down as she nodded. He obviously didn't recognize her. She had changed a lot in the past month, she was pale and very thin. Her hair had completely tamed because of the spell she had used, and the light in her eyes was replaced by a horrible darkness.

"S'okay," she said trying to stand without looking at him. She held the tears back as well as she could. She felt someone hoist her up by her arm. That was when she looked up. Standing there in front of her was the one man who she longed for most.

"Did I hurt you," He said noticing the tears on her cheeks. "Yes you did," she said allowing the tears to fall completely. She knew he wouldn't know the true meaning behind that. "I'm sorry," He said truthfully looking sorry. "I wasn't watching where I was going," Hermione only nodded.

"I have to go," she said heading toward the bathroom. She could feel that nasty feeling again and she needed a place to vomit and now. "Wait," he said grabbing her arm. Hermione looked back at him before tearing her arm away.

"Just go away," she said almost rudely. He looked taken aback. "I'm sorry..." he trailed off realizing he didn't know her name. He looked at her expectantly and she merely looked down. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said trying to get her to say something, anything that would make her seem alright.

"I know who you are," she said with hatred. " a little too well," she stood up and stormed off leaving him confused.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this has somewhat to do with a real relationship between me and this guy...it's a good thing my husband doesn't read these...this is going to get a little personal but I'm doing it for a good friend to whom I can not say no. 


	2. Why

She ran out onto the street and to the closest garbage can. She felt exposed, like she was showing the world something that should have been private, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Strangers passing looked at her with pity or concern, she wasn't sure which. As soon as she emptied out the small breakfast she had she slumped to the dirty street. In that moment, she hated herself more than ever. She hated herself for making him leave, she hated herself for being weak in front of everyone. For the first time in her life she truly hated who she was, who she had become.

She let the tears come and they did. Slowly at first, but they soon became wracking sobs that shook her body. Then she felt it. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and helped her to her feet. She didn't know whose arms they were but at that moment she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She felt a magical pull and she landed unsteadily somewhere.

She had no clue where she was but she felt safe in those arms. The tears blinded her preventing her from making out the face of her rescuer but inside she knew who it was. The comforting warmth that radiated off the person, and that smell. A musky smell with an oak finish. The smell she longed to smell. It was Draco Malfoy's smell, and it was his arms that were wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her once the tears had slowed, but they still came. Hermione simply shook her head and tried to stop the tears.

"Wh-Where am I?" she choked out and her heart gave a painful lurch as she looked up into his grey-blue eyes.

"The Malfoy Maor," he said quietly as if talking too loud would upset her. "I don't know where you live so I couldn't take you home, but you really needed to get away from the prying eyes," he shrugged a little, and she could feel his arms start to loosen his grip on her, but she held onto him just as tight.

"You know where I live," she stated. "At least you would if you recognized me," she tried to stay calm as she felt him stiffen slightly. He maneuvered his head to get a better look at her face. His intense gaze making her heart speed up uncomfortably.

Suddenly, she was being led up some stairs and through the manor. A smell wafted through the air. The once pleasant smell made her stomach churn as she felt something rising in her throat. "Wh-What is that smell?" she said as she put her hand to her mouth. "What smell?" he said sniffing the air searching for the scent that offended her. "I don't smell anything," he said as he shrugged it off. She pushed herself away from his reach and looked for something, anything to throw up in, but there was nothing in sight.

She couldn't hold it in any longer as she got sick right on his floor. She shook as she shakily tried to get to her feet. He was by her side in a second helping her up. "I-I'm so s-sorry," she stuttered before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said simply. He flicked his wand and the mess was gone. "I think we need to get you to St. Mungos," he said trying to lead her back the way she came.

"N-no," she said weakly. "I'm fine, I just need to get home and get some rest," he shook his head and simply held onto her tighter as he guided her out of the manor to where he could apparate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Fill this out," the stern looking nurse said harshly handing him a file. "Hopefully someone will be with you soon," Draco sighed and made his way back to where the girl was sitting.

"You can go now," she said as he sat down. "I'll be fine by myself," Draco shook his head and handed her the form.

"I'd fill it out," he said. "But you won't tell me your name, so I doubt you'll tell me the other information," he said smiling at her slightly. "It really isn't necessary for you to stay," She said more firmly, but secretly wanting him by her side. "I know, but you have no one else, and healers can be quite intimidating when your alone," he said putting his arms behind his head and reclining a bit.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she said loudly and quite harshly. "Why _now_?"she had so many question she wanted to ask him, but none would come out as she bit her lip hard trying to hold the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What do you mean 'why now'," he said quietly as he leaned closer to her trying to get out of earshot from the people that were now looking at the two strangely. "Draco, please just leave me alone," she said as tears slowly poured out of her eyes. "You've hurt me enough, and even if I don't want to see you leave me again, I think it may be for the best," she put her head in her hands and quietly sobbed.

Realization dawned on him as he looked at the broken woman in front of him. The woman who had done so much for him. The woman who he hurt so deeply. "H-Hermione?" he whispered quietly. Hearing her name on his lips her head shot up.

She nodded simply and looked down at the paperwork in her lap. She didn't say anything as she started filling it out hoping that he would leave, but she knew he was still there. She could feel his intense gaze and his comforting presence. She could smell his cologne.

Draco just stared at her not knowing what to say to make it better. She had done so much for him, and this was how he repayed her, by hurting her.

_He was drifting from the present. The kicks and the punches seemed to become less and less painful as his brain became foggy, he was about to surrender to the urge to leave consciousness, but then he heard it. _

"_Stop!" the voice yelled bringing him back from the darkness. "What do you think your doing!" It wasn't a question. _

"_Giving him what he deserves," a voice he had come to recognize as Ronald Weasley's rang through. "No one deserves this!" she cried as she knelt beside him. She looked up at the people who had ganged up on him with such disgust. Draco forced his eyes to open as he looked at her beautiful face. _

"_Look at all of you, believing that your better than him when in all actuality you are worse!" she shouted at them. "It doesn't matter what he's done! no one deserves this!" _

"_But Hermione, he's a death eater! He killed innocent people! He is the reason why dumbledoor is dead!" Hermione stood up. _

"_You call yourself a hero, all of you call yourselves heroes, but you are nothing but cowards! I know he has done horrible things," she yelled at them. "But that does not give you the right to treat a person this way! He is still a human being! You are nothing but cowards because can not forgive someone for their wrong doings!" _

"_He doesn't deserve forgiveness!" Someone yelled back at her. "Everyone deserves forgiveness," she said quietly. She knelt beside him and pushed the hair out of his face. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked looking over him. "Yeah," he croaked out. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary," she helped him to his feet and allowed him to put some of his weight on her. She brought him past the group of people, giving them all a cold stare as she did so. _

"I-," Draco didn't know what to say. "Why?" Hermione said suddenly looking back up at him. "Why what?" he asked looking at his feet.

"Why did you leave me? What did I do to make you leave me?" she said trying to be strong. "Don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong," he said quietly. "Then why did you leave!" she nearly shouted. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry," was all he said before her apparated away leaving her waiting by herself for the doctor to call her in.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm not going to try and excuse myself for not updating in literally forever, but I'm hoping that this was worth the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. I had to

She looked down at the form trying to hide her face from the people who were openly staring at her.

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 5'1"_

She continued to fill out the form until it was finished. She set it down on the chair next to her and it vanished. She didn't know how long she was waiting before they finally called her and she didn't care. She couldn't care. It was like he had taken away her ability to give a damn about anything. She followed a medi-witch in bright yellow robes to a small examination room. "Healer Anderson will be with you momentarily," was all she said before she left her alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He couldn't believe it. All along it was Hermione Granger. _His_ Hermione. "Before I screwed up," he mumbled as he walked down the streets. He didn't know why he left her waiting there all by herself when he knew she had a fear of Healers, but it was like he couldn't take the pressure that was put on him by just being near her. His gaze swept the street until he saw a frantic looking Harry Potter.

Before he registered what was happening Potter was standing right in front of him with a menacing look in his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked him trying to push past him. "Have you seen her?" he asked. Draco could tell he was restraining from beating the living daylights out of him. He knew he deserved it for hurting Hermione.

"Who?" Draco asked him trying to seem nonchalant about it. "You know who I'm talking about, Draco Malfoy," he snarled and Draco just shook his head. He didn't know why he lied to him, but for some reason he felt that he had to. "I haven't seen her since I-"

"Shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces?" Harry cut in. Draco looked at his shoes. "You know I should kick your ass for hurting her so badly," Harry said. "But that would be the second time I would get chewed out for giving you what you deserve," Harry pushed past him roughly hitting draco's shoulder making him stumble slightly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione pounded on the door with all her might. The tears wore pouring down her cheeks and she needed to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny!" she yelled as she continued pounding. "Please, Ginny," she said slumping against the door. She banged her head against it a few times before she settled for crying loudly.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice and her head snapped up. "Ginny!" she said getting to her feet and throwing herself into her arms. "What are you doing here? Whats wrong?" Hermione just shook her head as Ginny lead her into the sitting room. She held her and stroked her hair until her sobs were just small sniffles. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked pulling back so she could see Hermione's face.

"I ran into him today," Hermione said quietly. "Who?" Ginny asked even though she had her suspicions of who she was talking about. "D-Draco," Hermione said before she proceeded to tell her the whole story.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione," she said hugging her friend. "I convinced Harry to take you out, It was all my idea," Hermione nodded.

"Its okay, you couldn't have known," Ginny sighed. "So what did the Healer say?"Hermione's immediately stiffened.

"Oh, Its so horrible!" she cried trying to calm herself. "What is it?" Ginny said putting her hand on hers. "I-I I'm p-pregnant," she stuttered beofre burying her face in her hands. Ginny's eyes gre wide. "It's going to be alright," she said trying to comfort her friend.

"No, Its not!" she snapped her head up and yelled at her. "He wants nothing to do with me now, I'm going to be all alone raising this child!" Hermione looked at her feet. "And its all because I made him leave," she said the last part quietly.

"No!" Ginny said firmly. "_Don't _you _dare_ blame yourself, Hermione!" she said making Hermione look up at her. "It is his fault that he decided to leave, you did nothing wrong," Hermione shook her head. "Then why did he leave?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco sighed. He had just finished telling Blaise all about the events that day, and he was just staring at him thoughtfully.

"Why _did_ you leave her?" Blaise asked for the answer wasn't quite clear to him. "You know I had to, Blaise," he said simply burying his head into his hands.

"No, you didn't have to," Blaise said shaking his head. "You could have actually told her and worked it out," Draco stood up abruptly.

"AND HAVE HER HURT EVEN MORE!" he hollered. "I don't think I could have handled the look on her face when I told her," Blaise just shook his head.

"Of course, you had to be selfish," Blaise paused. "Just think about what she's going through right now, what YOU put her through, because you are a selfish bastard," with that Blaise left Draco to think about what he said. Draco knew he was right, not that he would ever admit it, but he knew he was a selfish bastard. He only ever thought about himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so i got a couple of reviews so I decided to give you guys a new chapter. See what happens when you take a couple seconds to review! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING!


	4. Who's the father

It had been 3 and ½ months since Hermione last saw Draco. He still didn't know that she was carrying his child, but if someone took one look at her they could tell. She was already showing and it didn't help that her clothes were very tight.

"Hermione," Ginny called waving a hand in front of her face. "Wha- Oh sorry Gin, were you saying something?" Ginny chuckled. "We lost you there for a minute, you all of a sudden just spaced out," Hermione nodded.

"I was just thinking that I needed new clothes," Hermione said patting her stomach. "Mine are getting a bit tight," Ginny laughed. "A bit?" Hermione scowled at that. "Hey no need to make fun of me, I know I'm getting fat," Hermione said trying to act mean, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at the look on Ginny's face.

"Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley today," Ginny suggested with a hopeful look. Hermione chuckled at her friend. She knew how she loved to shop.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "But on one condition," Ginny raised one eyebrow. "What would that be?" she asked skeptically. "You get to buy me ice cream afterwards," Ginny had a contemplative look on her face before she grinned. "Deal," she said shaking hands with her friend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco sat at his desk looking down at his last piece of paperwork. It was completely finished and he was just checking it over for any mistakes. After he was done he didn't know what he would do, since he had finished his work for the day. He thought back to the book he had seen a couple months ago in Diagon alley. The book he had dropped when he bumped into Hermione. He decided he would go back and get it today.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and Ginny made there way down the streets of Diagon Alley toward a maternity boutique right next to her favorite book store. "Gin, before we get there I want you to know that as my best friend its your duty not to lie to me," Ginny looked at the girl strangely. "Let me guess, your going to ask me if something makes you look fat a million times and you want me to answer honestly," Hermione just nodded. "Fine but you can't get mad at me if I do, and plus your pregnant its okay for you to look fat," Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

They reached the front door and walked inside. A horrible smell reached Hermione's nose. "Do you smell that Gin?" she asked looking as if she was going to be sick. "No, I don't smell anything," Just then a sales clerk walked up to them wearing cheap perfume. " Okay, now I do," Ginny mumbled. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" Hermione scowled at the woman. "Yes, you can go home and shower and buy some classy perfume, you smell horrible," Hermione said before walking toward the clothes.

The sales woman didn't look offended. "Sorry about her she's just a little-"

"Pregnant," the lady said before laughing slightly. "Don't worry I get it a lot," Ginny nodded before making her way toward Hermione.

She already had an armful of clothes and was making her way to the dressing rooms. Ginny followed and sat down on the bench provided. Hermione came out wearing a green sweater and black pants.

"So?" Hermione said before walking over to a mirror. "I like it," Ginny said approvingly. "Does it make me look like a whale?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, actually it makes you look very beautiful," Hermione smiled and walked back into the stall.

2 hours and one emotional breakdown later Hermione was paying. The two walked out into the chilly air. "Hey Ginny," Hermione said turning toward her friend. "I think I'm going to go to the bookstore really quick, if you don't mind," Ginny shook her head. "I wanted to go to the quiditch shop to look for something for Harry," Hermione smiled. "Alright, I guess we'll meet back here in 30 minutes?" She nodded and they each made their way toward their respective stores.

Hermione stepped inside and sighed. She loved this place. She quickly shrunk her packages before setting them in her pocket.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco picked up the book before flipping around and pausing. There in front of him stood the woman he had been desperately trying to avoid. She hadn't turned around yet, but he knew it was her by her hair for he had never seen anything like it on anyone else. As if in slow motion she turned around and the sight before him startled him. There she stood looking quite a bit different then the last time he saw her. She was definitely pregnant.

She spotted him and her eyes grew wide. He was staring at her, precisely at her midsection. With five quick strides he was right in front of her. "Hermione," he said with little emotion. "Hello Draco," she said trying to put a brave face on. "You are..."

"Pregnant? Yes I am," he shook his head and let out a breath. "Who's the..." he found himself not being able to finish the sentence.

"Father?" she questioned again. He simply nodded and couldn't look her in the eyes. "I don't see how that is any of your business," she said even though it was definitely his business. "So, its not me?" he questioned looking hopeful. Hermione noticed the look on his face and it broke her heart. She knew that he wouldn't want to be a father, especially not to her child.

"Does it really matter?" she said avoid the question because for some reason she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. "Good day, Malfoy," she said before turning around and walking right out the door leaving behind a stunned Draco Malfoy.

Two things struck his mind at once. One, she had not said that he wasn't the father and Two, she had called him Malfoy. Something she hadn't called him in a very long time.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know its kinda crappy, but I decided atleast I updated right? Anyway, a quick thank you to all that reviewed for it is the only reason I'm updating earlier than I planned. So...REVIEW!!


	5. Its him, isnt it

Hermione did up the top two buttons on her coat, she knew that the others wouldn't close so she didn't even bother. Just as she reached for the doorknob a knock sounded. She opened the door slowly and what she saw surprised her.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" he chuckled slightly. "Nice to see you too," he said smiling at her. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see you again after Dra..." she trailed off looking at her feet. "Hermione, are you...Oh. My. God." He said staring at her protruding stomach. "Look, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have an appointment to go to," he nodded and turned to leave still shocked. "Blaise?" she called weakly to him. He turned around.

"Ginny was supposed to come with me, I'm having my first ultrasound, but she canceled last minute, and I-I really don't want to umm...go alone," she said the last part quietly. "Are you asking me to come with you?" he asked looking at her kindly. "Sort of," she said looking at her feet.

"Well then, I'll _sort of_ come," he said smiling widely. "Really?" she asked looking at him with hopeful eyes. He nodded. "Oh, thank you so much," she said running toward him and hugging him. "I have this irrational fear of doctors, and this would have been horrible by myself,"

"Yeah your right, it is irrational," he said chuckling. "Oh, shut up,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello, Hermione," the doctor said walking into the room. "This must be your husband?" she asked gesturing toward Blaise. "No umm...actually I'm not umm...married," she said lamely looking at her hands. "Is he the father?"Hermione shook her head.

"Actually, I'm just here for moral support," the doctor nodded. "Will we be waiting for the father, then?" Hermione sighed. "No umm...he doesn't...he's uhh...not coming," her statement sounded more like a question.

"Ok then, lets get started, shall we?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well what do we have here?" the doctor asked looking at the screen more closely. "What is it?" asked Hermione suddenly worried. "It looks like I have news," The doctor said looking at Hermione. "You are going to be hanving twins," Hermione paled. "Wh-what?" she asked.

"See, right there," she said pointing to the screen. "Thats the first one, and here is the second,"

"Oh shit," she said trying to calm herself. "This can not be happening," she said trying not to cry. "Would you like me to leave you alone for a second," Hermione shook her head. "No, just do what you need to do," the doctor nodded and finished taking measurements. "Would you like to know the sex of your babies," Hermione nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as the doctor left the room Hermione burst into tears. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked patting her comfortingly on the hand. "I don't think I can raise two babies on my own," she choked out before covering her face with her hands.

"Why don't you tell the father?" Blaise asked quietly. "I can't do that," Blaise sighed deeply. "It's him, isn't it?" Hermione looked at Blaise questioningly. "Who?" she said playing dumb. "Draco," he said simply. She didn't respond and Blaise took that as a yes. "I won't tell him, thats something you need to do," Hermione shook her head. "If I do then he'll come back to me because he'll feel like its his duty,"

"Don't you want him back?" Blaise asked confused. "Of course I do, but I only want him back if he wants me," Blaise nodded. "He does," he muttered. "What?" she asked looking at him. "If he does why did he leave?" Blaise shrugged and looked at his feet. "It's not my place to tell you," he said simply.

* * *

A/N: okay I know its short but I wanted to leave it there. Thanks for the awesome reviews! keep them coming!


End file.
